Otaku no yume (Ovas)
by Saigo no darkness
Summary: ¡Capítulos especiales para ocasiones especiales! Sayaka es un niño de 12 años que vive en Tokio, otaku de pura raza por la mañana y viajero de los sueños por la tarde. Ayuda a Sayaka a convertirse en un buen Ryoko Dremer, y vive sus trepidantes aventuras en algunos de tus animes favoritos. ¡Deja volar tu imaginación con Otaku no yume!
1. OV1 (Parte 1)

**Para esta primera navidad de Otaku no yume, he querido celebrarlo por todo lo alto, haciendo esta ova. La ova se divide en 2 partes, y en ellas Sayaka viaja a los animes de: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no kyojin, Mirai Nikki y ¡un anime secreto!**

**Ayuda al Ryoko Dremer a hacer de Santa Claus entre dimensiones, y diviértete con los personajes.**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

* * *

><p>Hoy día 24 de diciembre, es un día muy espacial para mi, ya que… ¡Sale un nuevo tomo especial de edición limitada de Fairy tail! (También porque mañana es navidad…).<p>

-¡Mama me voy ya!-Dije alegrado por esta magnífica noticia.

-Ves con cuidado en el tren… recuerda llamar si te pierdes… ¡y no estés hasta muy tarde en la reunión estatal de delegados!

-Vale mama…-Respondí sabiendo claramente que eso era una mentira.

¡Disculpar no me he presentado! Me llamo Sayaka Genda, soy un otaku como cualquier otro, excepto porque ¡yo vivo en Tokio!

-¡No digas mentiras!-Expresó Nekoro con la mirada.

Vale… en realidad soy un **Ryoko Dremer**, una especie de elegido… y no, no tengo poderes (¿Abrir portales o invocar personajes cuanta?), es una larga historia… Nekoro es mi Portal Hogosha, que vendrían a ser… un acompañante. En cuanto a mi estado actual, podríamos decir que soy estudiante de la preparatoria Kashioto la mitad del día, y el encargado que hacer las misiones que nadie quiere hacer en el mundo de los animes la otra mitad del día.

Ahora eso da igual… ¡porque si no corro perderé el tren! Y no podre llegar a Omiya antes de que salga el tomo (Hay coleccionistas que seguro que abran acampado, pero yo… como soy solo un niño… me tendré que conformar con comprar el ultimo de la edición, si es que no se acaba…).

Salí de casa a una velocidad increíblemente rápida para mi estado actual, pero lo que me encontré en la acera no tenía palabras para describirlo. Habían decorado toda la calle con grandes luces navideñas de todos los colores y formas, eran como… luces hacia el paraíso, ya que al final de la calle, se encontraba la estación de trenes de Tokio.

Al continuar con la ruta prevista, no pude evitar irme parando en cada esquina para poder observar las grandes pantallas de televisión que junto con las luces navideñas, alumbraban alegremente el distrito y le daban un toque mágico. Llegue a la estación a la hora prevista, justo a tiempo para poder descansar un rato, y deleitarme admirando las grandes maquinas que cruzaban por las vías. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, vi algo que me hizo esconderme, y tuve suerte de tener este estimulo tan desarrollado (En la preparatoria… se podría decir que me hacen bulling).

-¿Seguro que es esta la hora?-Anuncio amenazante Naoki.

-Si… en breve tendría que aparecer…-Respondió Makoto medio llorando.

Makoto es mi mejor amigo en la preparatoria, aunque debo decir que no es que nos veamos mucho, ni que tengamos mucho en común… de hecho solo me junto con el por no estar tan MARGINADO (¿Se puede estar más de lo que yo estoy?).

-Naoki, a lo mejor le tendríamos que dejar tranquilo, es navidad… le deberíamos dejar… solo por hoy –Salto Kazuma al ver que Makoto no quería traicionarme.

-¡Acaso eres su amigo! ¡Este es su regalo de navidad! ¿Que no eres una buena persona?-Argumento Naoki al ver que se estaba poniendo de mi lado.

Al ver el panorama que había… pensé en irme a casa y dejarlo todo, pero cuando pensé en Natsu y los otros… me entro valor a continuar (Escondido). Al final, idee un buen plan para poder hacer que Naoki se fuera, y así poder entrar en la estación sin ningún problema.

-Nekoro… ¿puedo invocar a un Hikari Seishin?-Pregunte en voz baja

-¡Claro! Pero recuerda que solo una invocación por día…

Los Hikari Seishin, vendrían a ser espíritus que adoptan la forma de los personajes de los animes, estos son invisibles para las personas, pero visibles para las criaturas mágicas, pero estas tienen la particularidad de poder influir en el mundo humano.

Cerré los ojos, y pensé en Kana de Fairy Tail, la pieza clave del plan.

-¡Quien me ha llamado!-Dijo Kana recién aparecida en el mundo humano

-Hola Kana… veras necesitaría tu ayuda para poder realizar el plan con éxito.

-¿De qué va esto? Estaba en medio de una cerveza, espero que me des otra por compensación de hacerme aparecer en medio de la bebida.

-Vale, te daré las cervezas que quieras, ahora escucha…

-¡Buen plan! Quienes son los objetivos

-¡Esos dos chicos de ahí! -Dije dudoso por los que les iba a pasar

Kana se coloco delante de ellos, con una pose super molona como en el anime y…

-¡Invoco la carta de la lluvia de chicas en bikini!-Dijo con voz de sentencia y con su típica pose.

Inmediatamente después se abrió un portal sobre las pobres víctimas de la troleada, y de él salieron… ¡montones de chicas en bikini! Las chicas salieron corriendo hacia fuera de la estación, y con ellas una nube de personas (Hentais de verdad).

-¡Tío deja eso! ¡Están ahí las modelos de Victoria Secret!

-¡Vamos! ¡Nos quedaremos sin autógrafos!-Dijeron los dos al unísono mientras Makoto salía corriendo de allí.

-¡Ahora Nekoro!-Dije ya corriendo hacia la entrada, pase el tíquet…

-Señores pasajeros el tren con destino a Omiya está a punto de partir.

-¡Rápido!-Grite en los oídos al gato.

Las puertas del rápido tren de alta velocidad comenzaron a cerrarse, el letrero que decía 'no entrar al tren cuando las puertas se están cerrando' se ilumino… Y cual Misae Nohara en las rebajas, conseguí entrar con Nekoro agarrado por las orejas.

-Kana… ya puedes desactivar la carta… no queremos provocar altercados por a ver quien consigue el autógrafo antes.

-Recuerda… ¡me debes una cerveza!

-¡No lo olvidare!

El tren directo hacia Omiya partió, y con él aparecieron mis verdaderas ganas de tener ese estupendo manga en mis manos.

En cuanto tome asiento, cerca de una de las muchas ventanas que había en el tren me puse a pensar si lo que había hecho era o no era correcto, porque interiormente, tenía muchas ganas de algún día (Que tal como van las cosas no será muy lejano) de pedir ayuda a yuno, y decirle que los asesinara. Puede que os preguntes porque había elegido 'La lluvia de chicas', cuando simplemente podía haber hecho que Erza les cortara la cabeza, pues os lo diré. Ya que pronto seria navidad, quería darles un regalo de esta fiesta, que les gustara, y no uno que les perjudicara (¿Estoy siendo demasiado bueno? Verdad), total como yo seré feliz cuando consiga el manga, creo que ellos también se merecen serlo.

-¡Pip, pip! -Sonó el reloj

-¡Sayaka, venga! Prepárate para una nueva misión-Dijo al escuchar ese particular sonido.

-¿Esta que es la 'Misión especial navideña' o algo así?-Conteste de coña.

-'Navidad', que cosas tan raras que tenéis los mortales.

-¿No sabes lo que es la navidad?-Pregunte alarmado

-Como si me interesaran las cosas de humanos –Respondió en tono vacilón, pero con cara de interesado.

-¿Estás seguro que no te interesa saber nada sobre esta fiesta? Bueno… ¿de que va esta vez la misión? No será… la misión que menos espero… Mirai Nikki (Suena música suspensiva)

-¡Esta es una misión especial! Has tenido suerte… ¡Te ha tocado la lotereria!

-¡Cuanto! Podre comprarme cinco mil millones de mangas, figuritas edición limitada…

-¡Para el carro Ryoko Dremer! Lo que te ha tocado no es nada material… es el consentimiento de dios para hacer la misión que tú quieras, ¡sin poner en peligro el mundo!

-Pues quiero…

-La misión ya ha sido elegida, el titulo es… ¿Santa Claus entre dimensiones?

-¡Que!-pregunte alarmado

-Aquí dice que tienes que 'Llevar el espíritu navideño' a algunos animes que Dios ha seleccionado previamente para ti.

-¿Yo? Santa Claus… Sayaka el santa… ¡suena bien!

-A demás, aquí dice que a diferencia de las misiones reglamentarias, aquí tendrás acceso ilimitado a la magia… ¡esto es un gran honor!-Exclamo Nekoro subido al asiento del tren.

-¡De donde estás leyendo todo eso! En el reloj no dice nada…-Pregunte angustiado porque parecía que se lo estaba inventando.

-¡Creo que te vendrá bien una clase!-Dijo ya puesto en su posición de professor

-¡No por favor!-Rogué clemencia.

**Las clases de Nekoro-sensei**

**A parte de las misiones reglamentarias, también existen las especiales, o 'personalizadas'.**

**En estas, el Ryoko Dremer (Sayaka en este caso) se le atribuye una oportunidad para cumplir alguna de sus ideas. Este tipo de misiones, son bastante raras, ya que Dios no las suele conceder, pero si se consigue una de estas, ya que son más fáciles (Teóricamente) que las otras. También posen una importante particularidad, la magia infinita (Permite realizar… eso magia).**

-¡Vale! Ahora silencio, necesito concentrarme-Le corte en medio discurso.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente como me había 'enseñado', y pensé que la misión comenzaba, así como que me encontraba en el maravilloso mundo del anime.

Al instante, sentí un escalofrió, y me comencé a marear, estaba en un portal (Espero que nadie lo hubiese visto) como la otra vez, una experiencia que no os recomiendo, aunque si así puedes ver a los maravillosamente infinitos personajes, ¡Vale la pena!

Los extraños colores no tardaron mucho en cesar, y cuando recupere la visión de la vista, me encontré con…

-¡Ah! ¡Nekoro bájame!-Grite alarmado, ya que me encontraba en la punta justa de una esplendida catedral, concretamente… ¡la de Magnolia!

-Sayaka-chan… tienes que practicar eso de la materialización… pero por hoy no te preocupes-Contesto gritando mi Portal Hogosha des de la plaza de la catedral.

-¡Como bajo!-Respondí gritando como un loco.

-Obviamente saltando- Respondió el gato inútil.

-Quieres que me mate-Aclare rápidamente. En esta dimensión, así como en cualquier otra, sufre daño, eso incluye la caída.

-Sayaka… Esto es Fairy tail, y tú tienes magia infinita… materializa una escalera o algo parecido.

-¡Y claro como siempre tu me enseñaras!-Respondí sarcásticamente.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Sayaka! Hacía siglos que no venias por aquí… las cosas que te has perdido-Esos que volaban en el horizonte, eran… ¡Natsu y Happy!

-¡Bajarme! ¡Salvarme! ¡Rescatarme!-Dije desesperado ya que me había comenzado a resbalar.

Happy dejo a Natsu y se elevo hacia donde estaba.

-¡Aye sir! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Pregunto con aire de superioridad.

-¡Claro! ¡Bájame al suelo!

-Primero reconoce que mi coletilla es mejor que la del gato-Dijo como si él no supiera que era un gato.

-¡No le escuches! ¡Es una trampa! El destino del concurso de coletillas está en juego-Dijo desde el suelo, haciendo este momento típico de cualquier buena serie.

-¡Ah! (Se resbala) ¡Dios sálvame!-Rogué en voz alta

-¡Imagina que en el suelo hay una colchoneta!-Exclamo mientras hacía paracaidismo desde una torre, si paracaídas.

-Hay una colchoneta… la hay… si la hay…

En el suelo apareció una gruesa colchoneta que por suerte amortiguo mi caída.

-¡Casi me mato!-Exclame una vez mis piernas ya tocaban el tan deseado suelo.

-Haciendo paracaidismo sin el paracaídas… ¡yo lo hago casi cada día!-Respondió Natsu supongo que sin saber que en su anime no es que hubiese mucho daño por caída.

-Vale… tranquilízate…-Me dije mentalmente.

-Sayaka… ¿es normal de Crocus ir desnudo?

-¡La ropa! Si no te la imaginas… no aparece-Susurró mientras ya me tapaba las partes bajas.

_Lala: ¡No pasa nada! No tienes nada que esconder yo se la he visto a Rito muchas veces._

_Narrador: A ver… ¡Que tengo que hacer para que no me interrumpáis mientras narro!_

-¡Nekoro! ¡Eso me lo dices antes!

Pensé rápidamente en la ropa más sencilla del mundo, ya que con que cubriera las partes intimas ya me servía. Pero al mirar… me di cuenta que… ¡estaba vestido de Santa Claus!

-La ropa… ¿no es un poco rara? Bueno yo me tengo que ir a casa... es que Gildarts ha vuelto de su misión y me quiere decir algo con respecto a Igneel -Respondió Natsu mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Vale… ¡feliz navidad!

-Que es eso…-Pregunto dudoso entre la multitud.

-No sabes lo que…-Dije cuando Natsu ya había desaparecido.

Al ver esa escena me vino a la cabeza en lo que consistía la misión… transformar esas calles desiertas de tiendas, en grades pistas de nieve, hacer que la navidad estuviera presente, en fin… ¡algo imposible!

-Bueno… ¿ahora qué?

-Eso lo decides tu… tienes que decidir la mejor forma para llevar la navidad a este mundo.

-Vale… ¡es hora de pensar!

Estuve sentado un buen rato frente a la catedral, apuntando los posibles planes que me venían a la cabeza (Obviamente materialice una libreta y un lápiz). Al final y solo después de 1 hora sentado en el amarillento banco, puede elaborar un perfecto plan, que haría que todos supieran de eso llamado Navidad.

-Nekoro (Lo mire con la mirada que pone yuno) necesito que me ayudes para realizar el plan.

El plan comenzó según lo comentado, por lo que Nekoro se fue a hacer su parte, mientras a mi me tocaba la tarea más laboriosas, y más arriesgada a la vez, entrar en las casas de los personajes.

-¡La primera parda será Fairy Hills!-Me dije mentalmente.

Fácilmente pude materializar un par de patines y en cuestión de minutos, puede llegar al imponente edifico (No tanto como el gremio) de colores cálidos construido en la cima de una pequeña colina, cercana al gremio. Al visualizar la entrada, vi una cosa que no me gusto, ¡en la entrada estaba Erza!

-Adiós a mi plan de entrar como la gente normal… ¡Comienza la operación B!

Esta, consistía en entrar por un pequeño túnel al centro del edificio, y así poder acceder a cada una de las habitaciones.

Materialice una pequeña tuneladora portátil (Magia ilimitada son las mejores palabras que te pueden decir), y comencé a descender con la maquina ya tenía entendido que podría haber trampas colocadas para evitar incursiones de los mirones en las habitaciones, algo que para mí era excesivo.

Al llegar a una profundidad de 10 metros, comencé a cavar en camino hacia el edificio, cuando de repente me tope con una barrera de hierro forjado que no me permitía el paso.

-¿Una barrera? ¡Esto no salía en el anime!-Dije cabreado mentalmente ya que mi plan se iba a pique. Estuve pensando qué diantres era la barrera hasta que me di cuenta que tenia magia ilimitada, ¡podía destruirlo!

-Por los infernales poderes del inframundo, yo el portador de la llama sagrada Sayaka Genda, abro esta senda con el poder que me ha sido entregado… ¡Fuego!

_Guiltia Sin Jurai: ¡Esto es una ofensa hacia los chuuni!_

_Narrador: No todos somos perfectos… ahora yo con mi poder… ¡regreso a Guiltia Sin Jurai al inframundo!_

_Guiltia Sin Jurai: ¡Volveré!_

De mi mano aparecieron chispas inflamables, que en cuestión de segundos abrieron un agujero en la gruesa pared de hormigón que antes parecía irrompible, que me dieron acceso a un gran pasadizo (Supongo que de emergencia).

-¡Lo logre!-Grite por los aires

-¿Qué? ¡Tú no has visto nada!-Dijo una áspera voz procedente de la oscura senda.

-Tú eres… ¿qué haces aquí?-Dije estañado por con quien me encontraba.

-¡No has visto nada!-Concluyo mientras salía corriendo el anciano.

¡Lo habéis adivinado! (Supongo) en el oscuro túnel se encontraba… ¡el maestro Makarov! ¿Qué estaría haciendo en un lugar como ese?

Continúe con la ruta prevista sin problema, ya que en breve encontré los cimientos del edificio. Después de materializarme una capa de invisibilidad, abrí la entrada al paraíso, la magnífica estructura donde se alojaba la mayoría de personajes de Fairy Tail.

Al salir, me encontré con una amplia sala donde abundaba el color amarillo, así como unos cómodos asientos, por lo que pude deducir que se trataba de la sala principal. Fui avanzando lentamente, pasando por todas las habitaciones sin excepción, y dejando una nota que decía:

**_Para todos los miembros de Fairy Tail:_**

_Soy el ladrón fantasma, que ha entrado en todas las habitaciones de los miembros, sois patéticos, en Blue Pegasus me costó más entrar._

_P.D= Hoy a las ocho en punto, habrá un gran espectáculo en vuestro gremio, ¡estad atentos!_

Deje todo tal y como estaba, y Salí del edificio lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Seguramente tendréis la duda de: ¿Por qué no has entrado directamente por la puerta con la capa de invisibilidad, o has entrado volando por el tejado? La respuesta es simple pero embarazosa, es que Erza me da miedo (No tanto como Yuno) y después del episodio del campanario… ¡prefiero no volar más!

Ahora comenzaba la segunda parte del plan, ir a casa de Lucy y Natsu. Para el gran final tendrían que estar todos presentes, ¡sino no tendría gracia!

Entrar en casa de Lucy no fue difícil, digamos que si le dices a la casera que vienes de parte del servicio de embargos… tienes vía libre. Pero después de esta operación, me di cuenta de que mi plan tenía un fallo, ¡no sé cómo es la casa de Natsu! Vale que sepa donde esta… pero como en el anime sale MUY pocas veces… habrá trampas… o tal vez… ¡algo peor!

Llegue a mi destino, un edificio ruinoso, colocado en la cima de una pequeña montaña, ¡casi parecía una casa de cuento! Me fui acercando muy cautelosamente por detrás, ya que suponía que todo estaría lleno de trampas, pero al asomarme a la ventana trasera de la casa… me di cuenta que para entrar necesitaría algo mucho más raro que una capa de invisibilidad… un extraño objeto que nunca utilizaba y del que a más de uno le tenemos pánico… estoy hablando de una escoba.

¡Eso era un vertedero! No me atreví ni a entrar, así que me decante por dejar una nota detrás de la puerta (Que no me costó nada de abrir porque estaba abierta).

-¡Neko-san! ¿Has llegado ya al lugar de destino?-Pregunte a por el comunicador que le había entregado antes de separarnos.

-¡No me llames así! Utiliza mi seudónimo.-Contesto la versión agotada de la voz de mi Portal Hogosha por el aparato.

-¿Divinity Portal Slayer Neko has llegado a tu destino?-Conteste difícilmente debido al extrañísimo nombre que se había puesto.

-No… ni siquiera he subido a la mitad… ahora que lo pienso… ¡porque no me creas una escalera!

-Hay… no me he acordado de que tengo magia ilimitada… hay van unas bonitas alas de ángel para el gato

-¡Cualquier cosa menos eso! Paro de parecerme ni un poco a ese ser…

_Happy: Aye… ¡me ha dado un escalofrío!_

_Natsu: ¡Vamos! ¡El que dejo la nota podría tener algo que ver con Igneel!_

Pare un momento en el banco más cercano, e imagine a Nekoro con unos esquís y un propulsor en las puntas.

-¡Yo te mato! ¡Ahora parezco un pingüino espacial!

Corte la conexión y continúe hacia el gremio para ejecutar la última parte de la operación Fairy-Chrismas (¿Que os parece el nombre?).

Finalmente aviste la gran mega estructura en la que colgaba el letrero 'Fairy Tail', y me di cuenta de otro problema… ¿como llegaría a la cima? Sin poner en riesgo mi vida volando o escalando.

-Chicos… alguien quiere cometer un atentado en este mismo edificio, lo mejor será que lo vigilemos de aquí en adelante-Exclamo una voz a la que atribuí como Erza.

No quedaba tiempo…

-¡Sayaka o volar o quedarse!-Me mentalice

En cosa de segundos, ya tenía una mochila propulsora y un aerodeslizador en la espalda.

-Natsu… tu por el franco izquierdo.

Despegue y en questión de segundos ya me encontraba en la campana que coronaba tanto el gremio como la ciudad, y he de decir que tuve mucha suerte en que no me vieran volando hacia el campanario, porque estoy seguro de que… una espada me habría atravesado el corazón.

Llego la hora de la verdad, eran las 8 de la noche, todo el mundo estaba atento empuñando espadas, preparando hechizos,… Aunque no les serviría de nada.

-Ahora Divinity Portal Slayer Neko ¡activa el sistema!

-Lo hago porque quiero, no porque me lo digas…

¡La escena siguiente fue increíble! Un suave viento mecía el cabello de los magos, unas nubes negras se iban acercando a la vez que todos los presentes se preguntaban si el plan había sido una broma. Las discusiones crecían, las mesas se lanzaban, hasta que el tan esperado fenómeno empezó. El viento comenzó a trasportar una leve capa de delgados copos de nieve, que aunque pasaban desapercibidos entre muchos de los habitantes, se iban acumulando al igual que la esperanza de los otakus de que hubiese nuevos capítulos de este anime. Inesperadamente las peleas cesaron, la gente entro en razón, y descubrieron la nevada.

-¡Nekoro, 100 gramos de polvo mágico más!-Dije suavemente por el aparato, conmovido por la escena que estaba presenciando.

-Que es esto… Juvia eres tú la responsable… no espera Grey estas… no esto es diferente… algo nuevo está sucediendo-Dijo Erza haciendo un disminuyendo de la voz muy especial.

El plan iba según lo planeado… ahora el toque maestro. Las campanas de lo alto del gremio comenzaron a sonar como si las de la iglesia se trataran, pero cambiando su típico ritmo por una agradable melodía navideña.

-¡Hou Hou Hou! ¡La navidad ha llegado!-Grite mientras bajaba con el parapente como si me tratara de Kaito Kid.

-¿Quién es este? ¿Es malvado?-fueron algunas de las preguntas que se escucharon al ver mi llegada.

-¡La navidad ha llegado! Hoy es día de ser amable y respetuoso con todo ser vivo, yo ser de la luz, entrego a Magnolia el poder de la navidad, así como estos regalos. ¡Feliz navidad!

_Andou: Vas mejorado alumno que busca la verdad…_

_Narrador: Solo por hoy… lo dejare estar._

Al decir esas palabras, me puse la capa de invisibilidad, pero no se me olvido esparcir un par de polvos mágicos para hacer una escena típica de las películas de hadas.

-Gracias extraño enmascarado por estas cosas…-Exclamaron cuando llegue a tierra

-Pero… tendrá un nombre, ¿verdad?-Dijo Wendy subida a una mesa

-Lo llamaremos -Salto Natsu.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Ahora vamos a por los regalos!-Rieron todos.

-Que es esto… en el mío hay una nota… Noble doncella hija del viendo, continua así-leyó Wendy.

-Aunque todos te consideran uno más del grupo… ¡No cantes más!-Grito Garjeel ante todos.

-Algún día joven dragón Slayer hallaras la respuesta…-Esa era la de Natsu

**_Como podéis imaginar se me hace imposible escribirlas todas, pero a ver si adivináis de quien son las siguientes:_**

_-Prudencia mi joven maga, una sobredosis te podrá en problemas._

_-La tristeza de perder a un ser querido no es más que un sentimiento mas del corazón, lo superaras._

_-No escondas tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¡Él lo aceptara!_

_-Persona con carácter agresivo, pero quien cuida a su familia, triunfa en el teatro._

-No me queda nada más que hacer aquí… ahora podre decir… ¡Misión completada!

-Santa Claus no corras tanto… aun te quedan más animes a los que hacer una visita navideña, y te haré saber que ahora ya se un poco más de lo que vosotros llamáis 'navidad'.

-Eso nunca pasa… misiones tan larga deberían no existir… ¡Y que pasa con mi navidad!

_Narrador: Aquí concluye la primera parte de la ova. En la segunda parte vendrán MUCHOS más animes, así que estar atentos… ¡nos vemos!_


	2. OV1 (Parte 2)

**_Aquí_****_la segunda parte de la ova navideña, que se me ha hecho muy larga. Después de esta temporada sin subir, quiero decir que a partir de esta semana recobraremos la normalidad. Gracias por leer Otaku no yume._**

* * *

><p><em>Narrador: En la primera parte, Sayaka consigue introducir el espíritu navideño en Fairy Tail, así cumpliendo la primera parte de esta misión especial. ¡Veamos lo que pasa en la parte 2!<em>

-¡Nekoro! ¡Exijo explicaciones! ¡Esto es demasiado largo!-Dije al encontrarme otra vez metido en el mareante portal.

-Nadie dijo que las misiones serian tan fáciles… ahora no rechistes, porque te toca llevar el festivo a…

-Mirai Nikki no…-Pensé interiormente.

-¡Shingeki no kyojin!

-No… por favor… puedo morir comido por un titán en ese lugar… ¡Ten piedad Dios!-Grite alarmado.

-Tranquilízate… aunque puedes morir si lo haces tan bien como antes… no deberías preocuparte. Pero una pregunta… ¿Cómo sabias que el viento seria de levante, y por lo tanto si esparcía polvos mágicos estos se condensarían, llevando a Magnolia en unos 5 minutos en forma de nieve?

-Es que es mi anime favorito… ¡Me sé todos los detalles de casi cada capítulo!

-Haz lo mismo y ya está -Respondió Nekoro supongo que sin saber que el anime que tocaba ahora estaba en el top 3 de mi lista, y por tanto… ¡No me sabia todos los detalles!

Para mi pesar, la luz comenzó a disiparse, dejándome así apreciar… ¡El suelo!

-¡Nekoro! ¡Que me mato!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver que me había transportado a muchísima altura del suelo.

-(Sonido de los equipos de maniobra tridimensionales) ¿Estás bien?

-Gra… cias-Respondí al ver que una misteriosa persona toda tapada me había salvado de convertirme en papilla de Sayaka.

La misteriosa persona me dejo en el suelo, y continuo volando por el cielo, cual pájaro supersónico.

-¿Quien era esa persona?… ¿Porque me había salvado?-Fueron algunas de las preguntas que me hice una vez en el magnífico suelo de la ciudad de Trost (Lo leí en los letreros que había, no porque me lo supiera…)

Comencé a pasear sin rumbo alguno, y así fue como me di cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Las calles no tenían alegría, las personas más afortunadas, corrían por las sucias y estrechas calles de la ciudad amurallada como si un mal muy grande les hubiese atacado… la seguridad y la alegría de las personas, simplemente se encontraba muy escondido dentro del gran pajar de sangre y desesperación. Los restos de las personas menos afortunadas se hallaban extendidas en el suelo, en su eterno sueño del que nunca más se volverían a despertar. La ciudad parecía más bien un par de ruinas que se alzaban en el interior de unas grandes murallas, debilitadas por los ataques de los titanes.

-Ayuda... comida… por favor -Decían las voces de las personas con las que me encontraba.

La navidad tenía que llegar, y ¡En cuestión de horas! De nuevo igual que hice anteriormente, me dedique a trazar un plan, con la poca información que tenia sobre este lugar, solo que en este caso tuve que cambiar el cómo banco de la catedral, por una musgosa roca, ya que todos los asientos se hallaban ya ocupados… por la muerte.

Tarde más de una hora en trazar el que siria seguramente el más difícil plan e la historia. El plan consistía en hacer aparecer regalos a todos los habitantes, entregándolos tipo Santa Claus, pero cambiando el trineo, por el equipo tridimensional, que por cierto, no sabía utilizar.

-Nekoro, pregunta por donde se va al cuartel de la tropa de exploración.

-Como están los ánimos por aquí… ¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Para mi suerte, no tardo mucho en volver mucho con la información necesaria, así que nos dirigimos al cuartel, todo pasando por calles en las que abundaban los cementerios provisionales, y algunos animales como las ratas.

Lleguemos en un momento a un pequeño y descuidado edificio, en el que colgaba un cartel que decía 'Cuartel de la tropa de exploración', se podría decir, que es lo contrario del gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Sayaka, ahora que me doy cuenta… podrías-Susurró al entrar por la entrada

-¡Silenció!-Le corte rápidamente ya que nos podrían descubrir si hacíamos ruido, aunque el lugar parecía desierto, como si todos hubiesen salido a hacer una misión.

Abrí la puerta sin mucha dificultad, ya que no estaba cerrada con pestillo, y nos aventuremos así en un laberinto de caminos que no conducían a nada, o a salas muy pequeñas, que sería donde deberían dormir los soldados. Después de buscar una eternidad, pudimos encontrar nuestro destino, el almacén.

-Sayaka, pero podrías…-Repitió Nekoro.

-¡Calla y busca un equipo tridimensional!-Replique con voz triste, ya que quería salir de esa cárcel cuanto antes.

Mover cajas, o incluso quitar polvo fueron algunas de las tareas más agotadoras que tuvimos que hacer en ese lugar, ya que… era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, aunque después de mucho buscar, encontré un equipo que parecía completo.

-Vale, ahora salgamos al patio, desde hay comenzaremos la operación… 'La navidad colosal'-Dije rápidamente porque quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes mejor.

El patio o zona de prácticas, no era nada del otro mundo, tenia lo básico para hacerla estancia… mas horrorosa, ya que sabía perfectamente que manejar aquel sofisticado equipo no sería fácil (Si a Eren ya le costó…).

Me situé en el centro de aquella minúscula plaza, y me coloque el equipo (Como suponía que iba por lo que había visto en los capítulos), y comencé a hacer poses raras, a ver si con un poco de suerte salía el gancho.

-¡Ah! Lo he logrado… estoy volando-Dije eufórico por haberlo conseguido sin leerme las instrucciones.

-Soy un crac… tanta historia para que sea tan fácil-Pensé al ver que lo había logrado sin ningún tipo de adiestramiento.

-Cuidado con… (Se escucha un golpe contra la pared) la pared…-Dijo Nekoro desde el suelo.

Vale, puede que no fuera tan fácil… pero logre el primer paso… Y luego caí inconsciente,…lo sé…

-Estas bien… te has dado un buen golpe en la cara… tienes suerte que el equipo este en buen estado y que el comandante Levi no te haya visto-Dijo la misma persona que antes me había salvado.

-Quien eres… donde estoy…-Pregunte aun dolorido por el golpe en la cabeza.

-¡EREN!-Dije alarmado ya que no sabía que el controlaba tan bien el equipo de maniobras.

-¿De qué me conoces? ¿Por qué has robado el equipo?-Cambió drásticamente la pregunta.

-Soy Sayaka… ¿Y vivía muy cerca de la muralla María cuando sucedió?-Dude ya que era lo primero que se me había ocurrido.

-¿De dónde?-Pregunto aunque yo le gire la cabeza como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención robar el equipo, solo quería animar los ánimos de la gente mostrándoles la navidad.

-¿La que?

Sentí profundamente que ya que me había salvado (2 veces…) merecía que le contara en lo que consistía, así que la sala donde me encontrara, dejo de ser una cutre enfermería, para convertirse en un cuenta cuentos navideño.

Pasaros las horas… las preguntas se fueron realizando, y el espíritu navideño fue entrando poco a poco en el dolorido corazón de Eren, hasta que se apodero de él como si de una temible enfermedad.

-¿Y quién es Santa Claus?-pregunto como si se tratara de un niño.

-¡Eso da igual! La quistión es que yo en realidad soy su mensajero, y vengo a propagar esta fe por el mundo, en conclusión quiero que seas mi Jesús.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡Mataremos a esos titanes con el poder de la navidad!-Dijo con mucho determinación, y claramente yo asentí.

-Ahora… te explicare el plan que tu deberás decir a todo el equipo-Dije ya levantado de la camilla.

Le conté claramente el plan, pero para hacerlo más mágico, también le dije que yo era un ángel.

-¡Sayaka! Te acuerdas… ¡puedes utilizar magia!-Dijo por fin Nekoro

-¡Podrías simplemente haber creado nieve y muchos regalos para todos!-Añadió

-Claro… ahora me lo dices… a es verdad me lo llevas intentando decir todo el rato… lo siento, ¡pero ahora este es el plan!

Le conté el plan, y los dos nos fuimos rápidamente patinando hasta nuestro destino, la muralla Rose.

-Este es el plan… ¡adelante escuadrón de exploración, todos a sus puestos!-Pude oír desde una pantalla que me había creado para ver cómo evolucionaba la operación.

-Esto… tenemos que ponernos esto-Dijo Annie con un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Venga no perdáis el tiempo escuadrón!-Exigió Eren como si ahora fuera el líder.

-Solo porque eres el encargado hasta que Levi vuelva…-Susurró Annie.

-¡Adelante que vuelen las alas de la libertad!-Gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Vosotros… ¡a la retaguarda! Tú y tú a la derecha del flanco norte… ¡rápido! A mi señal… ¡ahora!-Estuvo diciendo Eren por los comunicadores.

-Eren… debo protegerte… no puedo…-Replico Mikasa antes de salir.

-¡Soldado calla y ve!-Abofeteo Eren (A lo mejor se pasa un poco de general).

Las sirenas sonaron, y por tanto la operación comenzó. El cielo se lleno de pequeños puntos que comenzaron a descender poco a poco, y aunque al principio parecían aves, momentos después se pudieron distinguir muchos Santas que estaban bajando como si de meteoritos se trataran,

-Suave… ¡Dejen la carga!

Los soldados soltaron pequeños paracaídas que cogidos por pequeños paracaídas de las alas de la libertad, iban descendiendo hasta tocar finalmente suelo.

-¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Derrotaremos a los titanes!-Dijeron todos como si estuvieran profetizando un mensaje.

-¡Bien! ¡Muerte a los titanes! ¡No nos daremos por vencido!-Fueron algunas de las frases de las personas, que como si de magia se trata, cambiaban su expresión facial, de la desesperación a la felicidad, ya que la navidad ¡Es la magia mas verdadera y más fuerte del mundo!

-¡Ahora Divinity Portal Slayer Neko, activa del numero 3 al 7 y espera 5 segundos para el final!

El oscuro cielo azul se lleno de colores, por unas extrañas líneas (Fuegos artificiales) de muchos colores que iluminaron el cielo azul con la bandera de las alas de la libertad.

-¡Misión cumplida!-Dije por el aparato

-Está bien hacer feliz a la población de vez en cuando, lástima que no tengamos nada nosotros-Dijo Annie al llegar al cuartel

-Que es esto… ¡Regalos! ¡Nosotros también!-Dijeron todos

Al igual que en Fairy Tail, cada personaje tenía una regalo según sus necesidades, así como una nota que decía 'Para los héroes alados'.

-¡Como llamamos a este fenómenos!-Pregunto Mikasa

-¡El día del Titán!-Respondió Hanji que apenas acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¡Que habéis hecho!-Grito Levi al ver el desorden

-Anda calla… ¡También hay para ti!

-Ya sé como lo llamaremos… 'Le liberté Day' -Destacó Eren

-(Se rieron todos).

-Bueno… ¡ahora sí que podemos decir misión cumplida!-Exclame por el aparato al comprobar que efectivamente no se abrían mas portales extraños.

¡Por fin! ¡La misión se ha acabado! Libre… Por fin… Ahora ya podre volver al mundo de los humanos, y continuar con mi vida normal… ¿No se me está olvidando algo?

-¡Muy bien Sayaka! Ha sido un buen entrenamiento para las misiones oficiales… Solo mejora el proceso de materialización-Me dijo Nekoro de repente, cosa que hizo que dejara de pensar sobre esos problemas de humanos, de segura poca importancia.

-Ya… ¿Me puedo ir ya? ¡Puedo volver, o por la contra tengo que hacer alguna misión más!-Respondí estresado por cómo había acabado todo.

-Bueno… Si prefieres volver a celebrar la macro fiesta que te ha preparado Dios en su palacio… ¡Es broma! Verdaderamente, no tienes elección, tienes que venir.

La fiesta no estuvo tan mal como me imaginaba. Vinieron muchos espíritus del mundo del anime así que fue divertido (Menos en la parte cuando Cyntia casi me mata por… mejor no lo cuento que me podría matar), pero hay algo que me inquieta, siento la necesidad de recordar alguna cosa importantísima.

-Sayaka, si lo deseas solo por hoy, puedes utilizar el transportador de palacio, que te llevara directo a casa. Así te ahorras el salir sin ropa, a mil metros sobre el cielo, o tocándole los atributos humanos a una chica.

-¡Si, si! Vamos directos a casa, así podre descansar… y ver Fairy Tail-Respondí agradecido a que en palacio dispusieran de esa tecnología.

Giremos hacia una pequeña sala de color amarillo, y Nekoro me indico que entrara en lo que parecía un guardarropa, pero que según él era un transportador de alta precisión, y que no me acostumbrara porque en la dimensión de los humanos eso no existía y mucho discurso típico de cualquier gato kawaii hablador.

La transportación fue un éxito. He de reconocer que mas cómoda y sin tantos colores mareadores como la mía, y para colmo era precisa ya que aparecí físicamente tumbado en la MI cama, con toda la ropa, sin nauseas y sin armar un escándalo.

-Nekoro, he de reconocer que me lo he pasado bien por una vez. Gracias por este maravilloso regalo de navidad, y por esta maravillosa experiencia de traer esta fiesta a muchas partes de la dimensión del anime, gracias por todo-Rece en voz alta como para concluir.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado…-Me susurro a la oreja.

Se escucho un ruido, y la puerta de mi habitación se abrió.

-Hay… No te había escuchado entrar… ¿Cómo te ha ido la reunión estatal de delegados? Habéis 'cambiado' Japón -Se rio al final mientras cerraba la puerta y mi mente se encendía por esas palabras.

-Nekoro… Mi buen GATO… ¿Recuerdas la increíble razón de salir de casa esta mañana?-Dije sarcásticamente y enfadado.

-Ah… ¿Por lo de ir a Omiya y comprar ese libro? Lo compras mañana y listo.

-El numero 302 de Fairy Tail, especial navidad 2014-2015… Mi edición especial de 50 unidades y de coleccionista exclusivo… Algún día…-Dije llorando como si fuera un 'chuunibyou' de los buenos

-Jajaja… ¡Es solo un libro! ¡La misión ha estado más divertida!-Se rio ese neko sin sentimientos hacia la mentalidad de un otaku.

Y así fue como acabo mi víspera de navidad, dar por seguro de que a no ser que Santa Claus me regale mañana ese tomo, hoy hare la rutina del otaku triste (Ya sabéis… poner en youtube 'Las canciones más tristes de vocaloid', y llorar hasta quedarme dormido.

_Narrador: Y así es como acaba la víspera de navidad de nuestro particular otaku. _

_Nekoro: En serio… ¿Era ese regalo tan importante?_

_Narrador: Neko… Aun te queda mucho para comprender a un otaku._

**_Fin…_**


End file.
